Inheritance of Aroma
by Strelitzi
Summary: Apalah daya daku yang cacat hina ini. Menulis pun tiada bisa, pun menatap dalam pancaran mata penuh cintamu daku tak mampu. Kelemahan hati nun tekad ditertawakan oleh yang abadi kepada yang fana yang mematikan dan meniadakannya. Aku tak ingin ditinggalkan. [Cerita hasil kolaborasi buta antara Empunya Ceritera sebagai starter dan Himarura Kiromaru sebagai finisher dalam #TAKABURC]


**Inheritance of Aroma**

 **Empunya Ceritera** _as starter and_ **Himarura Kiiromaru** _as finisher_

 _Romance/Tragedy ((atau yang biasanya dikenal dengan angst))_

 _ **Summary**_ _: Apalah daya daku yang cacat hina ini. Menulis pun tiada bisa, pun menatap dalam pancaran mata penuh cintamu daku tak mampu. Kelemahan hati nun tekad ditertawakan oleh yang abadi kepada yang fana yang mematikan dan meniadakannya. Aku tak ingin ditinggalkan._

 _[Cerita hasil kolaborasi buta antara_ _ **Empunya Ceritera**_ _sebagai starter dan_ _ **Himarura Kiromaru**_ _sebagai finisher dalam_ _ **#TAKABURC**_ _]_

 _ **Warning:**_ _OOC, typos, alur timpang, dll_

.

.

 **Naruto**

 **© Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **.::Selamat membaca::.**

Yang Naruto tahu hanyalah lagi-lagi Konoha diserang oleh sekelompok shinobi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya selama dia hidup, ada saja orang-orang jahat yang ingin merebut kuasa tanah ninja terkuat di negeri itu. Pun Konoha merupakan tempat lahir dan tumbuhnya ninja-ninja kuat, selalu ada yang lebih kuat pula yang lahir di negeri lain untuk bisa menumbangkan puluhan shinobi Konoha.

Seseorang menuntunnya dengan sabar dan ia tidak ingin membuat pusing shinobi yang sudah berbaik hati memandunya pergi ke tempat evakuasi itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang macam-macam. Dia menurut saat orang yang memegangi tangannya itu berkata bahwa mereka akan melalui tangga atau ujaran meminta tenang saat suara gemuruh menggelegar di luar sana yang membuat dadanya sesak tiba-tiba karena perasaan khawatir.

"Konoha memiliki shinobi-shinobi yang hebat. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Naruto membisikkan kalimat itu berkali-kali hingga bisa dihapal oleh shinobi yang menuntunnya. Tanpa diketahui pemuda pirang itu sang shinobi tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, saya juga percaya hal itu."

Naruto tahu tempat evakuasi untuknya berbeda dari warga Konoha lain. Sunyi di sekelilingnya, bahkan tidak ada langkah kaki dari orang-orang yang harus ikut dievakuasi juga atau teriakan arahan oleh shinobi yang membantu evakuasi. Entah Naruto dibawa kemana, tapi pemuda itu tidak khawatir dan tetap percaya.

Saat tangan yang membimbingnya mengajaknya berbelok, pegangan di tangan kirinya dilepas. Tangan lain yang lebih besar dan kasar meraih tangan kanannya dan langkah kaki menjauh didengar Naruto. Kali ini pengarah jalannya berbeda lagi nampaknya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke persembunyian di lembah akhir. Selama aku membawamu, tolong berpegangan yang erat."

Suara lain yang berbeda sama sekali didengar Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya mengiyakan dan merasakan tangannya dibimbing untuk memeluk leher seseorang sementara tongkat bantu berjalannya diambil seseorang yang lain. Tubuhnya diangkat, digendong di punggung sang shinobi dan dia dibawa lari dengan cepat diikuti beberapa shinobi yang lainnya.

Naruto mengerti keadaannya dan tidak akan bertanya hal-hal yang tidak diperlukan. Dia diam seribu bahasa seperti saat pertama kali ia diminta untuk menyembunyikan diri meskipun kediamannya itu tidak menyembunyikan kecemasan di dalam hatinya. Selama ini—jika Konoha diserbu dari luar—dia tidak pernah disembunyikan hingga persembunyian yang akan ia tuju saat ini, karena pastilah lawan bisa diatasi dengan cepat. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang lain seiring dibawanya ia persembunyian yang dianggap sebagai tempat teraman di Konoha tersebut.

Pemuda pirang itu paling senang mencium bau-bauan, dan begitu sukanya Naruto membaui rambut orang yang menggendongnya ini. Berbau mint yang menyegarkan dan sedikit aroma lidah buaya menggelitik hidungnya dan menenangkan hatinya sedikit. Merasa tidak nyaman, orang yang menggendongnya berdehem dan Naruto menghentikan endusannya dengan tersipu. Tapi tak lama kemudian didengarnya shinobi itu tertawa pelan, "Jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang, kau bisa melakukannya sesuka hatimu."

Ia masih tersipu dan tidak melanjutkan mengendus rambut di depannya. Ia menggenggam bahu orang itu dengan erat, namun menekan kekuatannya agar tidak menyakiti si pemuda. Semilir angin kencang yang menerpa wajahnya seolah memberitahu bahwa mereka pergi dengan sangat cepat namun juga dalam formasi yang sangat bagus dimana Naruto berada di posisi teraman di dalam barisan.

Orang-orang yang turut menjaga Naruto hingga tujuan akhir saling menutup mulut, mengerti pekerjaan satu sama lain sehingga diskusi atau percakapan yang tidak perlukan tidak terjadi. Tapi tanpa Naruto tahu, pancaran mata mereka semua sama, sama-sama ketakutan. Entah takut pada apa. Pada penyerbuan Konoha, kah? Atau perang yang bisa jadi akan meletus sebentar lagi, kah? Atau justru pada hal lain? Dan suasana diam mereka semakin membikin gugup siapa pun yang ada di sana.

Tapi Naruto tidak merasakan ketakutan dan gemetaran pada tubuh shinobi yang menggendongnya. Benar detak jantung orang berambut harum di depannya ini sangat cepat, namun itu bukanlah detak ketakutan. Ia terkesan tenang dan terkendali. Dan Naruto merasa ingin kembali menciumi harum rambut orang itu. Seolah ketenangannya bisa disalurkan melalui bau itu, dan Naruto membutuhkan perasaan nyaman dan tenang itu.

"Ada yang mengejar."

Itu ujaran salah seorang yang ada di belakangnya. Kepala Shinobi yang menggendong Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Diujarkan oleh salah seorang dari sisi kanan mereka, "Ada yang menuju kemari. Kita dikepung?"

"Seharusnya tidak secepat ini." Mereka semakin laju, menghindari pertempuran sebisa dan selama mungkin. Bisa jadi pengejaran itu tidak sesuai seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Shino, kau urus yang di belakang." Laki-laki yang menggendong Naruto akhirnya berujar setelah beberapa detik. Nampaknya ialah pemimpin kelompok itu. "Segera susul setelah selesai. Yang di kanan seharusnya bisa diatasi tim Shikamaru. Apa yang dilakukan Lee di belakang sana hingga mereka bisa mengejar?"

' _Jika ada yang bisa mengejar di belakang, itu artinya tim yang ditugaskan menjaga ekor sudah dikalahkan. Apa Shino bisa mengatasinya sendirian?'_

Naruto bukanlah orang yang bodoh, namun ia percaya pada orang-orang yang menjaganya ini. Meski tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia sedikit was-was dan cemas serta memberikan doa pada seorang yang pergi untuk menghadang kelompok pengejar di belakang mereka.

"Kankurou." Pemuda yang menggendongnya memanggil seseorang, "Sepertinya kita harus melakukan ini lebih cepat."

"Baiklah."

Bisa didengarnya suara berisik sesuatu, seperti balok-balok kayu yang menimpa satu sama lain. Setelah itu Naruto merasakan tubuhnya ditutupi selapisan papan yang tebal. Ia tak merasakan adanya angin dan dia seolah kembali ke dalam rahim. Kini ia tak bisa mengetahui kondisi yang terjadi di luar sana, namun ia tidak boleh panik atau melawan sehingga mempersulit gerak orang-orang ini.

"Naruto, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Itu suara yang sama seperti suara orang yang menggendongnya tadi. "Bisakah kau bersabar di dalam sana hingga keadaan cukup aman untukmu keluar?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, anu—"

"Sasuke."

Kini Naruto tahu nama shinobi berambut harum itu. "Ya, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke."

Meskipun tidak ada yang memberitahu, Naruto cukup sadar diri bahwa penyebab Konoha harus terus menerus diserang adalah karena keberadaan dirinya. Orang-orang yang menemuinya mungkin saja selalu terdengar ceria dan ramah, namun siapa yang tahu isi hati mereka? Bisa saja, jika saja Naruto mampu melihat mata mereka, ternyata ada setumpuk ketakutan di dalamnya pancarannya. Ketakutan pada kematian, ditinggalkan. Atau bisa jadi takut pada Naruto sendiri.

Dan kekehan berat dan menyebalkan yang Naruto kenali terdengar. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lihat dengan bola matanya muncul di pikirannya. Sosok merah besar yang mengerikan namun nampak cacat di balik sel-sel besi yang besar.

" _Kau menyebabkan keributan lagi, Naruto. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, daripada terus menerus merepotkan orang-orang Konoha lebih baik pergi dari sini?"_

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuubi, ada alasan kenapa Ayah dan Ibuku memintaku untuk tetap di Konoha. Aku akan tetap mematuhi mereka."

" _Tentu saja. Itu karena mereka menganggap kau bisa menjadi senjata yang bisa mereka gunakan di saat-saat tertentu. Kau tidak keberatan dengan itu?"_

Ia bahkan bisa mendengarkan suara dengus ironinya sendiri di dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya bisa memunculkan Kyuubi itu. "Jika itu artinya diriku yang cacat dan buta ini bisa berguna, aku tidak bisa menolak lagi."

" _Dasar bocah bodoh."_

Ayah dan ibunya sudah mati sejak lama, dan Naruto sudah terbiasa pada kesendirian dan perlakuan yang biasanya ia tahu sebagai kemunafikan. Ketakutan dan kebencian dibalik keramahan dan kehangatan yang diterimanya selama di wisma. Dia tak bisa mengubah fakta bahwa ia memiliki monster yang bisa jadi membuat semua warga Konoha terbunuh begitu saja. Tapi Naruto bisa apa? Dia hanya mampu berbesar hati dan bersabar.

Keberadaan Kyuubi sendiri sudah membuat matanya buta sejak lahir—begitulah yang ia tahu. Fisiknya seharusnya mampu mendukungnya menjadi salah seorang shinobi kuat yang memiliki mimpi besar, namun Tsunade dan hokage-hokage sebelumnya sudah berkata padanya bahwa Naruto cukup diam di wisma dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk melakukan apapun yang membahayakan dirinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, membahayakan seluruh desa. Dan matanya yang buta itu mendukung argumen mereka dan Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dia pun tak berani mengeluh, ia tak mau menyesali keberadaannya di muka bumi ini. Karena bisa jadi suatu saat nanti akan ada jawaban dibalik kebutaan dan ketidakmampuannya selama ini.

Wadah yang membawanya bergetar hebat dan Naruto gemetaran sekujur tubuhnya, ketakutan. Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?

Beberapa bunyi besi beradu terdengar, dan ia bisa mendengar dengan samar teriakan permintaan maaf dari seseorang mengenai tidak bisa menghambat mereka atau semacam itu. Dirasanya keberadaan shinobi di luar sana bisa jadi bertambah dan tengah bertarung, entahlah. Naruto tak berani memastikan.

"Pergilah!"

Teriakan itu didengar Naruto dengan jelas, bisa jadi diteriakkan dari dekat dan dia merasa ritme yang sama lagi seperti saat belum terguncang. Siapakah yang membawanya itu kini? Shinobi yang sama seperti sebelumnyakah? Atau orang lain? Atau justru musuh?

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku." Itu suara yang sama yang mulai ia hapal. Ia tersenyum sendiri dengan lega dan menjawab, "Ya, Sasuke. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja hingga kita sampai."

Celetukan orang lain di dekat mereka menimbrung, "Akan baik-baik saja jika Lee tidak terkena genjutsu untuk kedua kalinya lagi. Si bodoh itu."

"Shino ada di sana. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Ya, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Naruto percaya. Selama ini dia selalu percaya.

"Mereka akan segera menyusul kita."

Ternyata selain bau harumnya, suaranya pun mampu menenangkan hati Naruto. Setetes dua air mata Naruto jatuh, entah kenapa.

.

Semenjak dirinya berusaha untuk mengenal dunia, orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu mengatakan soal keikhlasan dan penerimaan diri. Pemilik wisma tempat ia bernaung selalu menceramahinya soal kekurangan yang ia miliki dan Naruto harus ikhlas menjalani cobaan Tuhan. Suara lembut yang didengar Naruto hanya menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa dirinya hanya entitas yang tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Sedari kecil pula, hokage serta para tetua desa selalu meyakinkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang tidak pantas bermimpi tinggi. Menjadi seorang ninja kelas bawah saja dirinya tidak akan sanggup, apalagi menjadi seorang hokage yang harus menaungi rakyatnya dengan rasa aman dan melindungi desanya hingga titik darah penghabisan. Ia hanya seorang anak dengan segala keterbatasan fisik yang ia miliki. Mimpi setinggi itu hanya boleh dimiliki oleh anak-anak dengan tubuh yang normal dan sehat. Belum lagi dirinya yang mewadahi 'Sang Ekor Sembilan' hanya menjadi ancaman bagi seluruh desa, seperti saat ini.

Naruto selalu terima dengan keadaan fisiknya. Dirinya selalu optimis bahwa selemah apa pun kehidupan pasti memiliki manfaat. Tak lupa selalu bersyukur dalam segala hal walau netranya tak menampilkan cahaya dunia dan gerak tubuhnya harus terbatas oleh tongkat kayu. Ia tidak berani untuk berharap lebih karena segala yang ia dapatkan sudah menjadi hal yang besar bagi dirinya yang cacat ini. Namun, untuk kali ini, bolehkah ia berharap dari lubuk hati terdalam agar merasakan ketenangan hati seperti saat ini lebih lama lagi? Seperti ketika ia menghirup aroma mint bercampur lidah buaya dan ketika mendengar alunan suara ini. Seperti saat dirinya bersama Sasuke sekarang.

"Ini pertama kalinya Konoha mendapat penyerangan besar-besaran hingga para tetua menyembunyikanku di tempat yang bahkan tidak kuketahui." Naruto berusaha menghilangkan sepi antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Seketika ia tersadar jika obrolan ini dapat menghilangkan konsentrasi Sasuke. "Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, Sasuke _,"_ lanjutnya.

"Kau punya keinginan terbesar?" Sasuke berusaha menghidupkan percakapan. Menghapus rasa bersalah yang sempat Naruto ungkapkan sebelumnya.

"Hm," jawab Naruto diikuti dengan refleks anggukan kepala. Tidak peduli bahwa Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Keinginan terbesarku adalah Konoha selalu damai. Tidak terusik oleh serangan-serangan seperti ini," jawab Naruto tulus. Ruang kayu tempat Naruto berlindung ia rasa sedikit berguncang kemudian bergerak stagnan pertanda Sasuke tidak lagi melompati dahan, melainkan berlari di tanah lapang.

"Semua orang menginginkan itu," Sasuke menjawab sembari fokus pada tujuan utamanya. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan keinginan untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Hening sesaat. Naruto diam. Memilih alasan yang tepat atas pertanyan yang diajukan Sasuke kepada dirinya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat menemukan alasan yang sesuai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas mengharapkan suatu yang lebih dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Bisa hidup di tengah warga Konoha sudah menjadi anugerah besar bagiku."

"Kau seperti tidak punya tujuan hidup," tanggap Sasuke dengan sedikit mendengus.

"Justru itulah tujuan hidupku. Aku ingin melindungi mereka walau dengan tubuhku yang cacat ini. Aku percaya bahwa aku dapat berguna bagi Konoha meski hanya sebagai alat," Naruto tersenyum sendu. Kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Kyuubi beberapa saat lalu. Napasnya kembali tertahan seakan penuh dengan berbagai emosi yang tak mampu ia utarakan.

"Milikilah keinginan atas dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah individu yang memiliki hak atas kehidupanmu, sama seperti yang lainnya. Lagi pula Konoha punya shinobi yang hebat. _Semua akan baik-baik saja,_ " Sasuke berujar dengan tenang, seakan dirinya tidak sedang berada di tengah kekacauan.

Lagi-lagi, Naruto terhanyut dengan suara Sasuke. Dadanya kembali lega saat suara berat itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia juga berhak atas kehidupan yang ia miliki. Ia juga berhak atas keinginan dan mimpi yang ia gantungkan. Sasuke pula mengucapkan frasa yang selalu ia lafalkan setiap kali dirinya dilanda kecemasan.

 _Bolehkan kali ini Naruto berharap untuk berada di dekat Sasuke lebih lama lagi? Atau selalu berada di dekat Sasuke selamanya?_

Segaris senyum terlukis di wajah bundarnya. Walau matanya hanya menatap hampa pada langit-langit tempat bernaungnya, tatapan tersebut terlihat bahagia. Namun sesaat kemudian, tatapannya kembali sendu. Dirinya hanya membawa kesulitan pada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Seperti saat ini, dirinya hanya bisa duduk berlindung sementara lawan bicaranya berjuang hidup dan mati demi menyelamatkan seorang tidak berguna dan pula cacat.

Naruto tidak berani menggantung harapan setinggi langit karena ia tidak pantas berharap. Ia akan langsung terjatuh sekalinya ia memanjatkan harapan yang baru. Naruto selalu takut untuk berharap karena ia apa yang menjadi harapannya hanya akan menjadi buih di samudra luas.

.

Sapuan angin membelai lembut kulitnya. Aroma rumput hijau yang segar diselingi dengan aroma tanah memenuhi ruang penciumannya. Menimbulkan perasaan tenang dan nyaman sehingga menambah lelap tidurnya dan membawanya semakin dalam kepada buaian sang mimpi indah. Sayangnya pendaran lembut matahari pagi berusaha mengusik lelapnya mimpi. Kening sang pemuda pirang berkerut, diikuti tangannya yang berusaha untuk menghalau cahaya yang berlomba-lomba menyapa visualnya.

 _Tunggu. Cahaya?_

Yang Naruto tahu selama ini netranya hanya memandang gelap. Cahaya adalah suatu hal asing baginya yang berkawan gelap sepanjang hidup. Sulit bagi dirinya untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk melalui pupil matanya. Tubuh berbalut _jumpsuit_ oranye berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya sembari mengerjapkan mata, mencari fokus yang sesuai sehingga mata sebiru langit itu dapat melihat lukisan alam yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Dirinya berada di tengah padang rumput yang menghampar seperti permadani besar. Langit yang didengarnya dari cerita orang-orang berwarna biru ketika sedang cerah seakan melingkupinya. Tidak lupa pula awan seputih kapas menghiasi kanvas biru tersebut. Tangan kecokelatannya terulur ke atas. Berusaha menggapai langit yang seakan hanya berada sejengkal di atas kepalanya. Senyum lima jari tercetak di wajahnya. Sungguh keindahan yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya.

Naruto merasa matanya memanas. Diikuti dengan pandangannya yang memburam, tertutup embun bening luapan dari perasaan haru campur bahagia yang menguar di dadanya. Telapak tangannya perlahan mulai turun mengarah wajah. Telapak tangan itu berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang basah akan air mata serta berusaha menghentikan derai air mata yang sulit ia kendalikan. Lututnya menghantam tanah, berlutut di hadapan alam raya. Menangisi keindahan yang ia lihat kini.

Pemuda itu kemudian teringat pada Sasuke.

Telapak tangannya mulai menghapus sisa air matanya. Menghentikan tangis yang entah kenapa sulit dikendalikan. Di tengah usahanya dalam menghapus jejak air mata, Naruto dapat mengenali aroma mint bercampur lidah buaya yang terbawa angin. Aroma yang segar dan pula menenangkan hatinya. Sasuke ada di sana. Tepat satu meter di belakang dirinya. Suara tapak sepatu menghantam rerumputan hijau terabaikan oleh dirinya yang sibuk menghapus air mata.

Perlahan Naruto membuka mata setelah dirasa tak ada lagi air mata tersisa. Atensinya langsung tertuju pada seorang pria berambut hitam yang kini berada di hadapannya. Kulit putihnya seakan bersinar disinari cahaya matahari. Turut berlutut, menyesuaikan tingginya dengan si pirang. Hanya dari wangi yang menguar, Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah Sasuke.

Gerak refleks tercipta dari si pemuda bermata langit. Tangan berbalut _jumpsuit_ oranye itu melingkari tubuh Sasuke. Kepala berambut pirang itu berusaha menyamankan posisinya pada pundak Sasuke. Kembali menghirup wewangian yang sangat Naruto sukai dengan sangat jelas. Wewangian yang mampu meredakan ketakutannya akan kehancuran. Pelukan Naruto semakin erat. Seakan dengan melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya, Sasuke dapat pergi dan menghilang kapan pun ia mau.

Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa Sasuke membalas pelukannya. Air mata kembali turun, mengarungi pipi tan bergaris tiga miliknya. Terjatuh di atas kaus _jounin_ berwarna hitam, meninggalkan jejak dengan gradasi warna yang berbeda. Isak Naruto tak dapat tertahan lagi.

"Sudah. Semua sudah baik-baik saja," ucap pria bermata obsidian sembari mengelus punggung yang bergetar akibat isak tangis. "Kau berada di tempat yang aman."

Hanya embusan angin yang membalas ucapan Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk di bahu Sasuke. Sang lawan bicara masih terisak. Berusaha untuk menata alur pernapasannya yang tersendat agar dapat membalas sang pemilik suara indah tersebut.

Kini ia tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk berharap. Keinginan besar seumur hidup yang amat sangat ingin ia capai. Bolehkah ia egois untuk saat ini? Apa keinginan untuk selalu bersama Sasuke adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan?

Sayangnya Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya tidak pantas mengharap atensi yang lebih dari seseorang yang sudah memberikan cahaya pada kehidupannya. Seorang pria yang sudah menjadi tameng manusia bagi seorang tak berguna seperti dirinya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke," suara Naruto melantun di ruang dengar sang _raven._ Suaranya tertahan pakaian _jounin_ milik Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa naif. Aku juga ingin bahagia dan menikmati kedamaian seperti ini selamanya." Naruto hening sejenak. Ragu untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah sampai di pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Bisakah kita selalu bersama, Sasuke?"

.

Kali ini ia merasa angin kencang yang menerpa tubuhnya. Pikirannya belum sepenuhnya sadar tetapi ia bisa merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di seluruh tubuhnya. Aroma darah pekat dan mendominasi indra penciumannya memaksa Naruto untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Perlahan, kelopak mata berkulit tan dengan darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya berusaha terbuka. Sayangnya, tidak ada cahaya yang menyambut langit biru miliknya.

 _Hanya mimpi. Namun kenapa semua terasa nyata?_

Suara gemerisik daun yang dibuai angin menjadi latar belakang perjalanannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara orang-orang berbicara, sayangnya ia tidak dapat menangkap apa yang sedang mereka katakan. Suara-suara tersebut hanya terdengar seperti suara dengungan lebah di telinganya. Di antara bau darah yang menyengat, Naruto berusaha untuk menemukan aroma lain. Aroma lembut menenangkan milik Sasuke. Sayang, Naruto tidak dapat membaui aroma Sasuke di mana pun. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah bahkan untuk menghirup napas. Suara alam menjadi _lullaby_ pengantar tidur bagi Naruto agar menuju mimpi indahnya.

 _Jika aku hanya bisa menemuimu di dalam mimpi, biarkan aku untuk terlelap selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Omake**

"Konoha kembali kehilangan banyak _shinobi_ berbakat akibat serangan besar ini," Hokage yang masih cantik di usia tuanya itu mulai membacakan pidato pemakaman para _shinobi_ yang gugur pada serangan besar-besaran ini. Serangan yang ditujukan untuk menangkap salah satu monster berekor terkuat yang ada.

"Perjuangan mereka adalah bentuk kecintaan mereka pada desa. Mereka yang gugur namanya akan selalu hidup di hati setiap masyarakat Konoha. Mereka tetap hidup dan mengawasi kita yang masih hidup di dunia yang fana ini." Pidato sang hokage terdengar tegas. Berusaha membangkitkan kembali semangat warganya yang sempat terpuruk akibat insiden ini.

Foto para pahlawan _shinobi_ yang gugur dalam tragedi itu terpampang di hadapan para pelayat. Orang-orang memenuhi area pemakaman tersebut dengan warna hitam. Warna yang selalu dihubungkan dengan duka. Di antara puluhan foto, terpajang pula foto seorang pria berambut hitam melawan gravitasi. Kulit putihnya terlihat kontras dengan bola mata hitamnya yang menatap tajam pada apa yang ada di depannya. Tepat di bawah fotonya tertulis:

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Sang Pahlawan Konoha_

Satu hal yang sangat sulit diterima oleh masyarakat Konoha saat ini adalah seorang shinobi terkuat dan merupakan calon kuat hokage di masa depan turut gugur. Dirinya secara heroik mengalahkan musuh terkuat yang menjadi dalang dari penyerangan ini. Ia juga berhasil menyelamatkan sang _Jinchuuriki Kyuubi._ Sayangnya, kemenangan besar itu harus dibayar mahal dengan hilangnya nyawa salah satu jenius di masanya.

.

Sementara di ruangan seluas dua kali tiga meter, seorang pemuda pirang hanya duduk meringkuk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Ia hanya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang sembari merapal bisikan kalimat yang hanya dapat didengar olehnya. Sesekali pemuda tersebut akan menangis dengan nada yang memilukan hati. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia akan menampilkan wajah damai sembari mengucapkan nama "Sasuke" seperti mantra. Naruto juga selalu membalut dirinya dengan jubah hitam peninggalan Sasuke. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi mint dan lidah buaya yang menguar dari jubah tersebut.

Para dokter menatap nanar pada pasien tanggung jawab mereka. Mereka hanya menatap prihatin akan naskah hidup yang dilalui pemuda ini. Tidak ada akhir yang bahagia seperti buku dongeng yang pernah mereka baca di masa kanak-kanak. Inilah kehidupan dengan berbagai rupa lika-liku.

.

.

.

Catatan:

Duh, saya bikin ending macam apa pula ini

Pertama-tama, hai kak Empunya Ceritera Salam kenal.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya iseng-iseng mengikuti suatu challenge dari grup FB. Satu hal yang tidak saya sangka adalah ketika saya harus melanjutkan cerita milik author senior seperti Empunya Ceritera (yang merupakan salah satu author favorit saya untuk kapal SasuNaru).

Empunya Ceritera memiliki diksi yang keren di mataku. Ceritanya mengalir dengan bahasa yang indah. Hal ini menjadi suatu beban tersendiri bagi saya sebagai penulis _newbie_ karena gaya penulisan saya tidak akan mampu bersanding dengan author Empunya Cerita. Tantangan lainnya adalah cerita yang diberikan oleh Empunya Ceritera bagiku lumayan sulit untuk dilanjutkan. Saya harus membacanya berulang kali untuk menemukan celah yang dapat saya masuki sebagai lanjutan dari cerita ini.

 _Dear_ Kak Empunya Ceritera, maafkan saya jika akhir dari cerita yang kakak buat tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi dan berakhir dengan klisenya. Rasanya tulisan saya amat timpang dengan awalan yang sudah ditulis apik oleh kak Empunya Ceritera. Terima kasih sudah bersedia (dengan ikhlas atau tidak) fic nya saya lanjutkan melalui _challenge_ ini.

Terima kasih pula untuk Christiawan Bela Madhanidan RindangNoor Alifayang sudah mengadakan _challenge_

Kepada para pembaca, terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Kritik dan saran akan sangat diterima

Salam kenal.


End file.
